Edward Douglas
Edward Douglas is the main hero of the 1996 Science Fiction/ Horror movie, The Island Of Dr. Moreau. He was played by David Thewlis. History The hero and United Nations negotiator, who gets stranded in the Java Sea in 2010 with other survivors but becomes the only survivor sooner or later. He gets rescued by a passing boat and is treated by Dr. Montgomery, a former neurosurgeon and villain, who says there's no radio on the boat and that he's going to tell the captain to take him to Timor after he's dropped off at his island. Then he lets Douglas know there's been a change of plans and that he's gotta come with him instead, which he does. Together they unload rabbits and then go to the main house of the island and Douglas learns about the island fro Dr. Montgomery. At the main house, he's told not to get lost and then he meets Aissa, Dr. Moreau's daughter and heroine, who talks to him and is scared away by Dr. Montgomery, who takes him to his room while explaining who Dr. Moreau is and how and when he came to be on the island and then Dr. Montgomery locks him in the room and Douglas eventually escapes and discovers the birth of an animal mutant and runs way shocked and is led by Aissa to escape and meets a few animal mutants including Sayer Of The Law and then meets Dr. Moreau, who takes him back to the main house. Then Dr. Moreau explains to him his creations, research, and the devil etc. The next day, Douglas is present at the trial and then later when Dr. Montgomery treats the animal mutants with drugs, he learns about their implants. Then later while smoking pot with Dr. Montgomery he asks him why he was brought here, which Dr. Montgomery doesn't answer. He later scares off Hyena-Swine and his gang and learns he can stop Aissa's regression with serum but then finds out Dr. Montgomery has lost his mind and destroyed the serum. Then Douglas finds samples and his file and that the reason why he was brought here is so Dr. Moreau could use his dna to stop Aissa's regression once and for all, which would complete his experimentatons. Then he and Aissa are attacked by Azazello and other of Hyena-Swine's followers and is brought before Hyena-Swine, who orders him to say to the rest of the animal mutants he is god and during this Douglas puts him into a state of confusion and Hyena-Swine is killed. As Douglas leaves the island The Sayer Of The Law says the best way is for them to accept and return to their natural state of being and Douglas takes his leave in fear and thinks about humanity and how they are like animal mutants malice. Trivia * Douglas is based on Edward Prendick from the original novel. *Unlike Prendick, who created a deep bond with the saint-bernard man, Douglas' relationship with the cinematic saint-bernard man is hostile. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Genius Category:Horror Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:In Love Category:Pessimists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Outright Category:Heroic Karma Houdini